


Wicked Games

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Wall Sex, basically these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter refuses to admit that they're dating, and Sebastian's sick of it. Thankfully, he has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a belated birthday present for my friend Nick, who requested some Huntbastian wall sex. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, first time writing Huntbastian, so feedback would be much appreciated <3)

Sebastian can practically feel the glare burning through the back of his head as he saunters towards the stranger at the bar – all long limbs, dark skin and ruffled hair gazing back at him with interest. It’s the type of guy that he’d have been all too willing to take home with him in the past.

But times have changed, and loathe as he is to admit it, a meaningless one night stand just doesn’t cut it anymore

The thing is, Hunter still refuses to admit that they’re basically dating. Sebastian’s not usually one to want this kind of thing with anyone, but if he’s being completely honest with himself, Hunter isn’t just _anyone_. He hasn’t been, for a long time.

They live together. They hook up now and again. They spend a large amount of time watching movies, Sebastian lying back against Hunter’s chest as they share a bowl of popcorn. Making food together – or rather, trying not to burn their kitchen down. They’ve even been on what most people would call dates – dinner, cinema, whatever. The kind of stuff that couples do. But whenever Sebastian tries to breach the subject with Hunter, his roommate freezes up.

So, really, he’s earned this. Enough is enough, and it’s time to take action. It’s time to show Hunter exactly why they need to talk about it.

He doesn’t even bother to glance behind him to make sure that Hunter’s still watching from the booth that they’d secured upon their arrival to the bar. He knows that he is, just as he knows that he’s clenching his teeth and tightening his fists underneath the table.

“Hey,” he says, flashing the bar stranger a charming grin, elbow coming down to lean against the counter as he allows the guy to take in the sight. He has to admit – he’d pulled out all the stops for tonight. His hair is on point, his shirt hugs his body in all the right places, and he’d picked his favourite pants – or, as they’re usually known – the pants that make his ass look the most fuckable.

Hunter hadn’t been pleased when he’d emerged from his bedroom earlier that evening, proclaiming that he was ready for their night out. He could feel his roommate’s gaze heavy upon him as lingering eyes trailed the long lines of his body, and he could’ve laughed at his expression. He looked like he was in physical pain; like he’d wanted to drag Sebastian back into the bedroom and rip the pants right back off of him immediately.

Sebastian definitely wouldn’t have complained.

Still, that moment had passed. Now it’s time for more drastic measures.

He nearly misses his chance, though. He’s too busy thinking about Hunter that he barely notices that the guy in front of him is talking, but he manages to catch the words “ _buy_ ” and “ _drink_ ” through the combination of his thoughts and the thumping of the music that seems intent on drowning everything out.

Quickly composing himself, the edges of his lips tug up into a suggestive smirk, and he presses closer to the guy. “Music’s a little loud, tiger. What were you saying?”

He can’t help but feel a little bad. It’s really not like him to cocktease, and he can tell the stranger is interested by the way that he licks his lips, and the way that his breath hitches when Sebastian’s hand comes to curl innocently over his upper arm, but it’s short-lived. He can’t help the smug smile that crosses his face when he feels a tug on his sleeve from behind.

“We’re leaving.”

A surge of satisfaction spreads through him at the voice behind him, and he lets out an amused huff before he turns to meet the other’s eyes. “I’m a bit busy, Hunt.”

He tries not to roll his eyes when Hunter attempts to square himself up a little, shooting a glance at the dark-haired man – who, Sebastian figures, is probably feeling more than a little awkward by now, by the way that he shifts behind him.

“I can see that,” his roommate grits out, stepping closer to Sebastian, chests bumping together. “You’re busy trying to prove a point, and I’m taking pity on you.”

Sebastian scoffs, going to move around Hunter to continue his conversation, before Hunter’s hand curls around his bicep to stop him.

“Smythe.”

“Clarington.”

It’s a dangerous game, and they both know it. Hunter’s just as stubborn as Sebastian is, if not more. But if this is what it takes for him to admit that they’re more than just roommates who hook up now and again – that Hunter actually doesn’t want him bringing home one night stands, would much rather have Sebastian in _his_ bed instead of a random stranger – then it’s a game he’s all too willing to play.

Hunter, apparently, is less thrilled with the idea, and he shows it by letting out a snarl, tugging Sebastian in and crashing their lips together. It’s a display, more than anything else, for the guy Sebastian had been flirting with, and Sebastian knows it.

Still, it means that he’s won, so he’s hardly going to kick up shit about it. Especially when Hunter’s lips and tongue are doing things to him that require further action to be taken, and it doesn’t take him long to tug Hunter by the arm, throwing a slightly apologetic and slightly amused expression back at the befuddled looking guy at the bar.

The cab back to the apartment is all a little hazy. He is, however, hyperaware of Hunter’s breath on the flesh of his neck as he drags his teeth along it, tongue pressing down, extracting gasps from him. Hunter’s hand on his thigh, skimming just below his groin, teasing – and the way that Hunter smirks against his lips only confirms that it’s deliberate.

 _Asshole_.

Any snark that he might have managed to vocalise, though, is instantly swallowed up when Hunter moves his hand higher to press over his groin, and Sebastian bucks into it with a groan that he might actually have the dignity to apologise to the driver for if it weren’t for the distraction of Hunter’s hot breath ghosting over his ear as he lets out a low chuckle.

“What’s wrong, Smythe? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?”  Hunter murmurs, low and sensual, and the words just go straight to Sebastian’s cock, making him squirm a little.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian attempts to spit back, but there’s no heat in it. Still, Hunter removes his hand, and it takes everything in Sebastian not to sob, letting out a whine as the delicious pressure is ripped from him without warning.

It’s only then that he realises that they’ve stopped – and, thank fuck, their apartment is within their reach. He doesn’t even bother to glance at the driver as Hunter practically throws the money at him, dragging Sebastian out as fast as he can.

Before he knows it, they’re in the elevator – and, fuck, they can’t keep their hands off of each other. It’s all lips and tongues and teeth until he hears a distant _ding_ that he barely comprehends until he’s being practically shoved into the hallway.

It’s more rushed and desperate than it’s ever been before – and Sebastian figures if him flirting with some guy at a bar is what it takes to get Hunter so riled up, he really should consider doing it more often, because god _damn_ , he’s so hot like this.

As soon as they’re inside their apartment, they barely even make it past the entrance. The door slams shut behind them, and Sebastian’s being pressed against the wall, Hunter’s hands curl around his wrists and pinning him, Sebastian craning his neck and letting the other mark him up – _claim_ him.

“Ngh, Hunt-“ he chokes, rolling his hips and trying to get the friction he so badly craves, and Hunter’s all too happy to provide, their erections pressing together through their clothes – the motion causing sparks to shoot up his spine, making his head roll back on to the wall.

“You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you, Bas?” Hunter breathes, and with all the blood rushing to his head, it takes Sebastian a few seconds to realise exactly what he’s talking about. “Think you can parade that hot ass around and flirt with other guys in front of me?”

Sebastian opens his mouth to respond, but Hunter’s eyes are piercing through his own, and he sucks in a breath at the speck of hurt that he manages to catch, before it’s gone. He flexes his hands, Hunter’s fingers tightening around his wrists.

“I didn’t-- I wasn’t going to--“ Fuck, since when had he lost the ability to talk? He usually prides himself on his charisma. Though, Hunter’s still grinding into him, the heat of his gaze turning up a few notches, and it’s far too much for him to string a sentence together right now when Hunter’s looking at him with such _want_ and _need_.

Not that Hunter needs him to finish his sentence, because his lips are back on his neck, and he seems to be making an attempt to mark Sebastian up as much as he can – and, well, Sebastian definitely isn’t complaining.

Hunter’s lips work their way up past his jaw, before Sebastian feels his breath over his ear. “You think that little twink could’ve satisfied you? I could fuck you right here, and you’ll be feeling it for days. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian can’t think of anything more enticing, and Hunter seems to notice the spark of interest in his eyes, because his expression shifts into something that Sebastian reads as ‘ _challenge accepted’_.

Everything is heightened after that – and Hunter’s hands are working his shirt, practically tearing it from his body without preamble. In turn, Sebastian works on loosening Hunter’s buttons, which are being far too stubborn for his patience right now. Hunter seems to share the sentiment, letting out a frustrated growl before batting Sebastian’s hands away and tugging the shirt from himself. If Hunter hears his shirt rip in his haste, he shows no sign of caring about it as it’s thrown to the floor to join Sebastian’s.

There’s little delay as they both help each other strip down, Sebastian only just remembering to tug his wallet from his pants before they’re being discarded and kicked aside – and after he quickly fumbles with it in his efforts to tug out the condom and small sachet of lube that he keeps in there, he tosses it on top of the growing pile of clothes.

Time seems to stretch on with each item being ripped from them. It seems like an eternity before they’re both completely stripped down, and he’s being pressed back against the wall once more. It’s cold and hard against his flushed skin, but beyond an initial hiss of surprise, he doesn’t have it in him to complain, far too distracted by the way Hunter feels completely pressed against him.

“Turn around,” Hunter demands, and who is he to argue?

He presses his palms against the wall, head resting against the flat surface as Hunter’s fingers trail down his back, and come down to massage his ass. His breath stutters as Hunter gives him a light smack, the sharp sting making him crave more.

Closing his eyes, he bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering from desperation, listening as Hunter tears the sachet open, and he presses a lube coated finger against Sebastian’s entrance, spreading the liquid, before he’s fucking _finally_ breaching the first ring of muscle, dragging a muffled groan from Sebastian.

He’s a little sensitive at first, but it’s not necessarily painful – the stretch just burns a little. As his muscles relax, though, and Hunter continues to open him up, Sebastian body cries out for _more_ , and he’s not aware that he vocalised the request until Hunter lets out an amused chuckle.

“Fucking knew you were desperate for me, Smythe.”

Sebastian doesn’t comment that he can hear the tremble in Hunter’s voice that marks him just as desperate for this, not wanting to push his luck. Not that he gets the chance, really, because it’s then that Hunter chooses to slide in another finger, and Sebastian’s nails dig into the wall as he lets out a desperate whimper.

By the time that Hunter’s worked his way up to the third finger, their skin is slick with a thin sheen of sweat and Sebastian is just about ready to explode.

“Hunt, I’m ready. Just- _please_ -“

He feels the curve of Hunter’s smug smile against his shoulder blade before he’s being flipped around to face him once more, Sebastian swallowing thickly.

“I love it when you beg,” Hunter says breathlessly, pupils blown.

Before he even gets the chance to fathom a reply, though, Hunter’s palms move from his ass to the back of his thighs, and a surprised noise escapes him as he’s being hoisted up, tightening his legs around the other’s waist for balance and arms tight around the back of his neck.

With the combination of Hunter’s sheer muscle mass and the support of the wall holding him up, Hunter doesn’t even seem like he’s remotely struggling. Still, it takes a few attempts and Sebastian tightening his grip on Hunter so that he can use one hand to line himself up, and after what seems like forever, he’s finally sinking in.

Sebastian throws his head back with a groan, Hunter once more holding onto him with both hands, and he can feel him tremble slightly. He’s not sure if it’s due to the fact that he’s struggling to hold Sebastian up, or that he’s trying to make himself last, but he strongly suspects it’s the latter.

Eyes locking once more, Sebastian notices a flicker of something more than lust, and it’s that something that has him leaning in to press their lips together as he waits for his muscles to adjust. Hunter’s all too happy to oblige. It’s strangely sweet, and it has a whole world of meaning that he’s just far too worked up to decipher right this second.

Hunter seems to have figured the same, because the kiss gets more heated – Hunter’s tongue meeting his own in a passionate, choreographed dance, swallowing Sebastian’s muffled moans.

When they finally come up for air, Sebastian nods to signal that he’s ready, and heat flares up inside him when Hunter rolls his hips without hesitation, his thrusts slow and measured, but just the right side of rough.

Everything else disappears in a swirl, and Sebastian could stay like this forever. With Hunter against him, filling him up, pressing him against the wall, his movements speeding up once they finally manage to catch their rhythm, and Sebastian manages to move in sync, one hand moving from the back of his neck to press against his chest, because he just needs to _feel_ as much as he can.

“You can’t—ever—do that again—“ Hunter grunts between thrusts, and Sebastian lets out a pleasurable sob when he finally nails his prostate. “You’re not allowed—to flirt—with other guys—“

Sebastian wants to press the matter – to ask why that is exactly, to get Hunter to finally admit his feelings, but all he can gasp out is “N-no—“

Then again, Hunter saves him the effort, lips making small red marks on his neck once more, before murmuring against the flesh in panted gasps, “You’re mine—Bas— no one else--“

“No one—“ Sebastian cuts in, palm skimming around the back of his neck once more. “I don’t—there’s no one else, Hunt, just you—“

That seems to be enough for Hunter, and with a groan against Sebastian’s neck, he’s moving faster, slamming into him and causing Sebastian’s system to go into overdrive, shocks of pleasure shooting through his veins and working into his very core before the heat erupts inside him, and just as Hunter lets out a strangled gasp that signifies that he’s hit his peak, Sebastian rolls right over the edge with him in a riptide of ecstasy that sends adrenaline flooding through his entire being before he spills between them, untouched.

It takes them a few minutes to catch their breath, hearts still pounding in their chests, foreheads pressed together, and it’s a wonder that Hunter’s still holding Sebastian up right now, considering that Sebastian’s bones feel like they’re made of liquid.

When Hunter’s eyes finally open to meet his, it’s with apprehension, and Sebastian’s heart twinges in his chest, guilt finally catching up to him. He wastes no time in giving him another soft kiss of reassurance, palming his cheek with one hand. “Yours,” he breathes.

The relief in Hunter’s eyes is palpable, and it’s only slightly discomforting when he’s lowered to the ground, Hunter’s softening cock sliding out of him in the motion. Before he gets a chance to suggest that they clean up – because, honestly, they’re gross and sticky from far too many bodily fluids – Hunter tugs him in once more, hands sliding through his hair and kissing him again, short but meaningful. “Me, too.”

To anyone else, the words would make no sense. Hunter’s never been big on making grand gestures. But he hears the promise in them, and maybe one day they can work their way up to talking about their relationship properly, but for now, it’s enough to know that they belong to each other – that there’s no space for anyone else.

“We should really get cleaned up,” Sebastian suggests, nose wrinkling. “After sex is kind of gross.”

All at once, the tension breaks, and Hunter snorts, rolling the condom off with a wince. “Far be it from me to disagree with you there, Smythe.”

“Although, I hear shower sex is pretty sanitary.”

Hunter rolls his eyes, tying the end of the condom before making to follow Sebastian. “Even you don’t have it in you to recover so fast. You just want me naked for longer.”

Well, he’s definitely not wrong on either count. And if they maybe spend the entire shower kissing and mumbling reassurances to one another instead, then that’s nobody’s business but their own.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
